OPPOSITES ATTRACT
by YouOnlyLoveBrianna
Summary: She went unnoticed by everyone. He was notice by everybody. She was an outcast who hid in the shadows. He was the most popular boy in the school. The girl was not so proud of her good life. While the boy was tormented in his. The day these two come together would surely change everything.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_Thoughts 'Blah'_

**{Flashback 'Blah'}**

Dialogue "Blah"

Cell Phone Conversations (...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**Chapter 1 : Beginnings...**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up to the loud ringing of my alarm clock, _'School time' _I thought. Dragging my feet across the bare wooden floor and into the hallway; I made my way down the long path to the bathroom. Coming out minutes later, I had done my daily routine and was now on my way back to my room. I walked towards my walk in closet, and opened the double doors. I scanned over all my Gothic clothes, shoes, and what ever else that was in their. I picked out a plaid black, red and white skirt, with a white button up blouse, black fishnets with a pair of black canvas shoes. After dressing myself, I walked over to my dresser and brushed my hair. _'Done' _I thought placing my glasses on my face and staring at my reflection in the mirror. I stared at my hair which had a bang that covered my forehead and the top lids of my eyes, and the rest hung down to my waist. I wasn't staring at the style of it, I was staring at the fact that my hair was pink. I was born with pink hair thanks to my mom and dad. My mom has Red hair while my dad has Snow White hair and together they made pink haired me. I'm the only one in the family with pink hair. Its been a bother since I started school. The kids would pick on me and call my hair fake, but I ignored them, and the cycle still continues now in High School. I 'Sighed' and grabbed my book bag and glanced around my room. I never had to clean my room a day in my life because we have maids that do that. I walked out my room and down the long stairway I went.

Walking through the furnished living room, I headed into the large kitchen. I notice a note on the table so I picked it up and read it,

_To Sakura..._

_Your mother and I want be home in two week. An important business meeting came up in Tokyo and they needed us both present. Alfred will watch over you until we return. Your mom says go out and have fun with your friends and be safe. We love you._

_'What friends?' _I thought bawling up the note.

"Ms. Haruno, the limo is ready to take you to school." Alfred said entering the kitchen.

I jumped slightly a little startled and nodded. I through the note in the trash and followed him outside.

I watched as buildings and houses pass by as I stared out the window of the Limo. The note that my parents wrote me was still evident in my head. They left me alone once again. My eyes narrowed at the leather seats in the Limo. They have always left me with other people, even when I was little.

My parents are both successful entrepreneurs. They own most of everything in Konoha. Every since I was little my parents have always been busy with work, that's why as you can see I'm an only child. They're too busy with work to have another child. I've always been by myself, so I basically became accustomed to being alone.

The Limo pulled in front of Konoha High School. Alfred got out and opened the door for me and I stepped out.

"Have a nice day Ms. Haruno. I will be picking you up at the usual spot today." Alfred said bowing to me and departing back into the Limo.

I watched as he drove off and groaned.

Alfred has been with us since I was little. He has been like a father to me then my own father. He took care of me when my parents were on business trips or working. I can come to him for anything.

I turned to the school and saw most of the students crowded in the front. I began walking down the long pathway and they eyes turned to on me. I placed my eyes on the ground and walked inside the building. The school bell rung moments later and the students that were once outside ran inside. Most of them knocking into me. I was pushed a little harder this time and I fell to the floor, dropping my glasses somewhere else.

I searched the floor for my glasses, sliding my hands across the tiled floor.

A blurry shadow showered over me.

"Here you go?" A deep voice said out to me.

Through hazy eyes, I saw a dark haired figure staring down at me. I knew he was a boy thanks to his deep voice. He held out something in his hands towards me.

_'My glasses.' _I thought.

He slowly placed them on my face as his face came into view.

_'He's so handsome up close.'_ I thought, a light blush evident on my face.

A red haired girl approached us and hooked her arm around his."C'mon Sasuke-kun so you can walk me to class." She said kissing him on the lips.

I blushed at their intimate scene, and turned away.

Standing up, I dusted the access dirt off my skirt. I looked up to see the girl glaring at me as they walked off. My eyes widened surprisingly as they disappeared down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I walked into my first period class minutes after the tardy bell had rung. I'll have to punish Karin later for making me late for class. I told her countless times about kissing me, she acts like she doesn't know the meaning to no.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so I just took my seat, which was at the back of the classroom with my other friends.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." Ino said with a blush.

"Hn" I replied looking elsewhere. '_Fangirls' _I thought.

"Teme, what the hell happened to you last night?" I called your phone all last night and you didn't pick up!" Naruto yelled pointing accusingly at me.

"Shut it Dobe, I told you I was not going to that lame club. Besides, I had work to do last night." I said monotonously.

"But whyyy, it was some sexy ass chicks their last night, wasn't it Kiba!" he said smirking over at the boy next to him. They high-five each other and laughed.

"Idiots." I said shaking my head. My eyes roamed across the classroom until they stopped on the pink haired girl from earlier. They had been doing that lately since she had helped me long ago with my math work. And now today I helped her find her glasses. Everybody knows that a geek and the most popular boy in school are on different grounds. But why was today any different.

The teacher had entered the room long before.

"OK, Class lets get started. That paper you have on your desk is a layout of your new project for this month." he spoke. He was standing in the front of the classroom. "It's a layout of a volcano that you'll be working on, with your partner or new partner per to say."

The class groaned. I read over the paper and stared back up at him. '_Maybe I'll get somebody other than Naruto for once.' _I thought.

"Now, I know we all had picked partners at the beginning of the school year, but I wanted to do a change up with some of you. Meaning, some of you will get new partners and some of you will keep your old partners." He said glancing over us.

The students groaned louder.

"Aw c'mon Kakashi, I hope you didn't change my partner?" Naruto asked.

"Uzamaki what I told you about calling me Kakashi, that's Mr. Kakashi to you and I said, some of you would be changing partners and some of you want. Now Shut it." He said glaring over at him.

Naruto pouted and sat back in his seat with a huff.

"Now, back to what I was saying. I have a list of the partners right here. If your name isn't called that mean you don't have to change your partner." Kakashi said .

"When I call your name, please take a seat by your new partner. Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen, Kiba and Temari , Naruto and Hinata and

…. Sasuke and Sakura."

Everything got silent...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Brianna :)

-Review


	2. Chapter 2 : Reminiscence

_Thoughts 'Blah'_

**{Flashback 'Blah'}**

Dialogue "Blah"

Cell Phone Conversations (...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2 : Reminiscence **

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Today's event were replaying in my head.

**{Flashback Begins.}**

"**May I sit right here?" Sakura asked Sasuke nervously as she twiddle her fingers together.**

_'Oh brother.'_** Sasuke thought as he motioned her to take the seat next to him.**

"**As for your seating arrangements. You'll have to be seated next to your partner for the rest of the school year." Kakashi added in.**

**The students groaned loudly.**

**Sakura 'gulped' as she sat next to Sasuke. She would flinch every time he made a movement.**

**Sasuke looked at her out the corner of his eye then smirked. **_'Innocent much.' _**he thought.**

_'This the first time I've ever been this close to a boy, not to mention the most popular boy in school. What if people start getting the wrong idea and they start picking on me even more now. Karin's got it out for me already for the incident this morning.' _**She thought wiggling nervously in her seat.**

**Sasuke notice her strange actions and perked an eyebrow at her. "Problem?" he asked.**

**Sakura jumped startled and shook her head stiffly. "N-no, I was just th-thinking...wh-what w-would p-people s-say if th-they see us t-t-together." she stuttered out.**

**Both Sasuke's eyebrows rose, and he turned away with stoic look on his face. **_'What would people say. She's a nerd and I'm the most popular boy in school. Would they think were dating...hell no, I'm better than that. They'll probably just think that since she's a nerd she's helping me out with my work.' _**Sasuke thought grinning. **

"**Oi..." He began.**

**Sakura nervously looked up at him; her eyes held resistance. "Y-yes..." she spoke in her light voice.**

"**Don't worry about people saying anything about us dating. Everybody knows that a nerd and the popular boy is impossible. So clear any misguided thoughts out your head... Besides, I like girls with sex appeal, and that you don't have." Sasuke said smirking at her.**

**Sakura eyes widened and she turned away with a blush. **

"**R-right... o-okay...arigatou" She mumbled with her head hung lowly.**

**{Flashback Ends.}**

After that we didn't talk the whole time we worked on the layout.

I rolled to the side of my bed and closed my eyes. _'Besides, I like girls with sex appeal, and that you don't have.'_That thought replayed in my head the whole night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Ahh Sasuke-kunnn!" Karin moaned loudly and dropped on top of my bare chest. She had climaxed four times in the four rounds of sex we had and I only came once. _'Despicable slut as always.'_ I thought and through her to the side of me and got up.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun why you gotta be so rough with me? " Karin asked throwing me a fake pout.

"Hn" I said walking towards the bathroom.

"Emotionless as ever I see." she gave me a smirk,

I turned away from her and walked into the bathroom. "I want you gone before I get out the shower." I said thoughtlessly and slammed the bathroom door.

_'Fugaku should be home soon.'_ I thought turning the hot and cold water tabs on until they were intermediate warm. I let the water pellets massage my back as I relaxed under the soothing feel. _'I wonder if tonight would be like last night or any other night, full of hatred and heart ache. I can still remember the whole ordeal of us becoming so hateful of each other.' _I thought.

**{Flashback Begins.}**

**I sat in the living room playing with my toy train. Mom sat in her rocking chair as she knitted me a scarf and hummed to the soothing music that played on the radio. We were both happy as can be.**

**I smiled at her as she sung along with the song. I loved my mom singing. When she'd sing me to sleep it'll take away all my fears and put me at ease.**

**But all of that was a facade.**

**I knew mom wasn't happy at all since dad started working over time. She'll put on fake smiles in front of me and tell me joyful things when I'm sad, but all of it was fake.**

**One night, while dad was out working, mom invited a friend over, and not just any friend... her boss is what she told me.**

**They talked and laughed the whole time he was over here. I saw how mom laughed at his jokes. She even smiled a true smile, one I've haven't really seen since I was little. **

**I notice him brush her leg and throw her a smile. Mom swatted his hand away and stared down at me.**

"**Time for bed Sasuke , you have school in the morning honey." she told tell me.**

**I nodded and packed up all my toys and put them away. Before I went to bed, I stared the man deep in his eyes. He just smiled down at me and waved.**

**I waved back. I didn't think anything of them after that. I never would have thought that after that night everything wouldn't be the same.**

**{Flashback Ends.}**

Mom had slept with her boss, and dad found out.

Everything had spiraled out of control.

Dad became abusive towards mom. He quit his job and started drinking none stop and started coming home late. Every day he would come home drunk and he would beat her constantly. I could only stare in terror.

It had gotten so terrible that mom tried to commit suicide. It didn't work for her. Dad had placed her into a mental institution, which he lied about the reason she's in here now. Mom been institutionalized for 4 years now. Dad didn't allow me to go see her back then, but I go see her from time to time now.

I had gotten older and was rebelling against calling him my father any longer. We both knew why mom tried to commit suicide but he didn't giva damn about her.

Up until now, I began calling him by his name Fugaku and he calls me boy. We argue and fight on most night, it's gotten to the point where he would beat me until I can't even go to school the next day.

I turned the tabs until the water dispersed. I got out wrapping a towel round my waist and walked to the mirror. I stared at myself and snickered. _'Pathetic.' _I thought before walking out the bathroom.

I notice that Karin was gone, and she had fixed my bed up like always. I grinned.

The front door slammed.

_'He's mad again.'_ I thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brianna :)

Review


End file.
